


Proprietary

by mystiri1



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Demons, Desert Bluffs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandma Josephine has acquired some new help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proprietary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



It's not that she intends to keep them secret - well, not at first, anyway. It's just that Grandma Josephine is an old woman, and if it weren't for Facebook or the latest batch of Girl Scouts keen on earning their Direct Sales badges by selling vacuum cleaners door-to-door, she probably wouldn't talk to anybody most days. Oh, sure, people talk to her when she's out and about, but she sees the condescending looks in their eyes, the smugness and the pity. They're all thinking, _Poor Grandma Josephine, doesn't get around as well as she used to. I wonder why she doesn't just give up and go into a rest home?_ It's galling, especially as she worked hard and supported herself for years and now all anybody sees is a useless old woman. She wouldn't want most of them to visit, anyway.  
  
Indeed, the first thing she really notices are that the demons are good company.  
  
But once Grandma Josephine thinks about it, keeping them secret just seems like the right thing to do. Desert Bluffs is all about technology and progress these days, and demons are more like the kind of old ways of thinking that should have been left behind. Never mind that they're actually not that bad with technology. In fact, they have a real flair with viscera and sinew; her television has never picked up so many channels!  
  
Besides, retired or not, Grandma Josephine still has what it takes to get ahead of her competition.  
  
Her garden is fully restored to its old glory, neat and tidy with flowers blooming precisely when and how she wants them to. She's won the neighborhood association's Best-kept Yard twice in a row now, and doesn't intend to let the title go until they prise it from her cold dead hands. Her flower arrangements take out the top places in the local fair, and her vegetables leave the competition in the dust. (It doesn't hurt that her biggest rival suffered a freak accident when her brake lines mysteriously failed, but Esme Gordon really should have been more careful about implementing a strict vehicle maintenance routine.)  
  
No, if she mentioned the demons that helped around her house then everybody would want some, and that, Grandma Josephine thought, just wouldn't be good business practice.


End file.
